Traditionally, hook-and-loop fasteners comprise two mating components that releasably engage with one another, thus allowing coupling and decoupling of the two surfaces or objects. The male fastener portion typically includes a substrate having fastener elements, such as hooks, extending from the substrate. Such fastener elements are referred to as “loop-engageable” in that they are configured to releasably engage with fibers of the mating component to form the hook- and loop-fastening. Among other things, hook-and-loop fasteners are employed to attach upholstery to car seat cushions. Such seat cushions are typically made of a foam material. To attach the upholstery to the foam, a male fastener product is incorporated at a surface of the foam car seat and the mating component is incorporated into or on the upholstery, or is provided by the upholstery itself. The male fastener elements releasably engage with the mating component to securely fasten the upholstery to the foam cushion. To incorporate a male fastener product into a foam cushion, the fastener product may be positioned within a cushion mold, such that as foam fills the mold to form the cushion, the foam adheres to the fastener product. Flooding of the fastener elements by the foam during forming of the cushion is generally seen as inhibiting the usefulness of the fastener elements. As such, features have been allocated to inhibit foam from flowing into the fastener areas.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements. Note that the Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. Further note that the wave shape may vary greatly from one embodiment to the next, and may have a more subtle or shallow rise and fall pattern, depending on the period and depth of the troughs. Numerous permutations will be apparent in light of this disclosure.